


I want answers

by Ron2099



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ron2099/pseuds/Ron2099
Summary: Andy is hurt by Lorna betraying the Hellfire Club. When he next encounters her, he decides to ask her the one question plaguing him





	I want answers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I have questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556461) by [JauneValeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska). 



Flickering lights.  
Shards of broken glass.  
The metallic smell of blood.

That is what Andrew “Andy” Von Strucker was met by when he entered the warehouse.

“Jesus, Lorna. What did you do?” When he first heard that Lorna had betrayed the Hellfire Club, he couldn’t believe it but the evidence spoke for itself. Andy felt a painful pang in his chest at Lorna’s betrayal. He couldn’t believe that Lorna kept him out of the loop and left him behind despite the fact that they have stuck by each together for the past 2 years. He could heard a voice that sounded oddly reminiscent of Rebecca’s voice calling for Lorna’s blood. He difficulty suppressed this voice.

As he glanced around he saw two heavily bleeding bodies : a man and a woman. As he walked towards them, he managed to recognised them. They were Heather and… he could never remember the guy’s name. They must have been enraged by Max’s death by Marcos’ hands and Lorna’s betrayal of the Hellfire Club and tried to kill her. Looks like their attempt didn’t work out. Andy smirked at the thought for a second.

As he reached them, he was surprised to see that they were still alive.

“Help is on the way.” Andy told them before inspecting them. Heather was barely breathing as she had a knife in her throat and her legs were trapped under a big metal table. The guy was unconscious with his head bleeding and wires wrapped around his legs. 

"She must have used the wires to hang him upside down before dropping him. Nice!" Andy thought before smirking again for another second.

Andy grabbed his phone and was about to ask for medics when Heather said something.

“When I can move again, I am going to hunt down the bitch and kill her before killing her daughter.” At this Andy paused. “Now why did you have to say that?”

Andy looked around and noticed a scarf in Heather’s pocket which he took. He quickly wrapped the scarf around his hand and grabbed the knife. “Lorna might be my enemy now but her daughter is family and no one threatens my family and survives.” Andy said before driving the knife deeper into throat until she died. Throughout the process, he could hear Rebecca giggling and chuckled himself as he felt something warm in his chest. Then he threw away the scarf and swiftly snapped the other guy’s neck with his powers. Andy grabbed his phone and called Reeva.

“Miss Payge, this is Andrew Von Strucker.”  
“Mr Von Strucker, Status report.”  
“Location is thrashed. Target has escaped. And we have 2 casualties. In order words, it’s a shit storm.”  
“While I don’t approve of the profanity, you are not wrong. This is as you called it. A shitstorm. It’s going to take us a while to recover. Destroy the building then report to base.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” 

Andy briefly glanced around before walking out of the building. He summoned all the anger and sorrow he felt from Lorna’s betrayal then channeled it into one large blast of energy which he used to destroy the building. He walked away as the building crumpled behind him.

It’s been a year since Lorna left. A year since she betrayed them. A year since she betrayed him. Andy was currently sitting in a truck transporting a bunch of anti-mutant politicians who were donating weapons and money to mutant hate groups like the Purifiers when the truck suddenly stopped and a voice rang out from the radio in his belt.

“Sir, there is a blonde female mutant who stopped the truck with some shield.”  
“I am pretty sure you guys aren’t so incompetent that you can’t take out one woman.”  
“Sir, it’s an ambush.”

Andy cursed before waving at the 12 armed men around him. “Half of you stay and guard the targets. The other half follow me.” Andy really wished Reeva had listened when he told her to send him with mutants not humans.

“Does it really matter? I know you can easily kill whoever these ambushers are.” Andy looked to the right and saw Rebecca Hoover, his first love and a psychopath but who was he to judge he is not much better. He is pretty sure that it’s not normal to be seeing his dead girlfriend despite that, he has not told anyone about it. He agreed with her but he didn’t respond.

As he stepped out of the truck, he heard the sounds of fighting. He felt the familiar feeling of bloodlust creeping out. “Take the other men back to the truck. I will handle the ambushers myself.” They nodded before spreading out. As he looked around, he saw the familiar sight of green hair. Lorna. He was suddenly overwhelmed with bloodlust and energy. He slowly walked towards Lorna. As he walked towards them, he saw the other members of the Mutant Underground: Thunderbird, Blink and Eclipse. 

As he walked, John noticed him and Andy could see the recognition in his eyes. John started charging towards Andy but with a simple flick of his wrists, Andy sent John flying and crashing through several walls. Clarice screamed and ran after John. Andy raised both his hands and sent Lorna and Marcos flying to the walls. He used more force on Marcos so that he was knocked out as soon as he hit the wall.

Andy walked towards Lorna who was moaning on the floor. He noticed Lorna’s hands glowing and stomped on them breaking several fingers.

“Try to use your powers again and I will break more than your fingers. Clear?” Lorna nodded. “ I just have one question. Why?”  
“What the Inner Circle is doing is wrong. I couldn’t…”  
“That isn’t my question. Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you leave me behind? WHY?”  
“Andy…”  
“I thought that we were family. That we had each other’s back. So why didn’t you take me with you?”  
“I wasn’t sure if you would have come with us and I couldn’t risk you telling Reeva and the others.”  
“So you didn’t trust me?”  
“That’s not what I..”  
“All along I thought that we were family but apparently I was wrong. Funny enough if you had asked me then, I would have come with you. Not anymore. Next time we meet, I will not hesitate to kill you.”  
“Andy! Wait!”  
“Good bye, Lorna.”Andy said before kicking her in the face knocking her out.

As he stood there, a voice rang out from the radio. “Sir, we are still being attacked by the female mutant. We need backup.”  
“Can’t you guys do anything by yourselves?!” Andy moaned before running to the truck. He was surprised by what he saw when he reached there.

“Lauren.” Andy said as he saw his sister. Her hair was longer and her body was leaner but he still recognised his older sister. He felt a variety of emotions which he could also see on her face: joy, resent, love, hate, etc. He remembered that he had a job to do and quickly suppressed his emotions. He saw her do the same. He knew that in terms of strength, he and Lauren were near equals but he didn’t have time for a drawn out battle.

“When I tell you too, open the back doors and drive.” Andy told his soldiers through his radio.

“Andy channeled all the emotions he was feeling into a wave of energy he released into the ground causing it to shake,

“NOW!” Andy yelled. At that moment, Andy flicked his wrist sending Lauren flying to the side. Right before she landed, she formed a shield to cushion her landing. Andy ran towards the truck before jumping inside. He quickly turned and noticed that Lauren was already up.

He quickly released all of his energy into one blast which collided with Lauren’s shield sending both of them flying backwards. “Quickly close the fucking doors!” Andy yelled. The last thing he saw before the doors were closed was Lauren getting up.

Several hours later, a live video featuring many prominent political figures confessing to several crimes including mutant trafficking and prostitution was released to the Internet before said politicians were found missing certain appendages with some of them being dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone is allowed to expand this or write their own spin off on Lorna, Lauren, etc if they want to. Might expand on this myself.


End file.
